Fritzof Sunden
Roleplay: Fantasy-Scifi The Etansel Chapters: Aranoah Conlfict Name: Fritzof "the ivory wind" Sunden Race: Human Nationality: Aegirian Sex: Male Profession: Holy Knight Age: 30 years old Height: 6 feet 2 inches Appearance:(see image) History(pre-role-play): Fritzof was born a bastard child to a young barwench. As soon as he was strong enough he did what all the boys in the poor dock district did, he took whatever work he could from the ship captains. Many of the men he worked for were pirates, but the poor boy didn't care. He saw the gold and women the men always had around and he was lured into the pirate lifestyle. He went out on his first voyage when he was newly thirteen. He was the cabin boy, but he abandoned his mother for a life at sea already. He drew the captain's attention by his quick wit and skill at avoiding the beatings that the crew normally gave to the cabin boy. After two years on the ship is was apparent the boy was truly made for life as a pirate. The captain saw the boy as trouble and soon abandoned him at a foreign dock. The dock where they left the skinny young man happened to be in eastern Tokugama. There the boy went about looking for more work. He was taken in by a wealthy businessman who owned much of the docks through his shady business practice. He saw the boy's skill as useful and soon entered him into his 'family' of criminals. Fritzof was trained and shaped from then on in the ways of the Sato crime family. He was the first foreign member of the family as well as the first member to receive a head position who was not blood related to one of the current heads. He even received the ceremonial tattoos on his chest when he became the head of one of the family branches. Fritzof was deemed "the ivory wind" because he insisted on his robes being lined with thick white fur, homage to his homeland of Aranoah and his skill in kendo. This is when, at the age of twenty-five, his life hit a snag. He had fallen in love with Sato's daughter. Fritzof has been raised with the code of honor of the Sato family so he approached Father Sato and asked for her hand. It was refused to him, but he was allowed to request anything else of the Father. After a short pause, he asked for a ship in order to return to Aranoah. The Father was pleased with his wisdom, as he would never be allowed to leave the family and live in peace in Tokugama with all he knew. Fritzof replied, "I choose this path so that my eyes need never see my beloved again, lest I lose my honor to her beauty." These were the last words he spoke to the only family he had ever known. He returned to his home in the Tsardom of Aegir. What he found there disgusted him, a country whose leaders ruled through terror and brute force. It held no honor for him, so he defected to the Kingdom of Hamelar. There he found an army willing and happy to abridge a man of his skill. He rose quickly through the ranks of the military as he had in the Sato family previously. Around his twenty-eighth birthday he was put in charge of the royal guard caravan that was sent out with the Princess Flanoir. She was on a trip to a small village that had been recently attacked as a show of the crown's support. Little did she know, however, that the Order of the Sickle had set up a trap to assassinate her. Fritzof got wind of the situation and was the only guard to survive that day. Little else is known about the event as Princess Flanoir has ordered Fritzof to never speak of it, perhaps because it was so traumatic. Her late father rewarded the soldier with Knighthood and assigned him to his younger daughter, Leeta, as her personal bodyguard and her second. He hoped the seasoned man would assist in her upbringing and preparing her for marriage. Recently he has found Leeta less and less tolerable, though he honors the late King's wishes. He worries over the princess as he sees her going down a path of self destruction. He knows his place and honors her command, regardless. Personality: He is a strong minded and honor-driven man. What exactly is 'honorable' to him doesn't always align with the feelings of others, but it serves him well. He is typically a quiet person, preferring to listen over speaking. He is level headed, slow to anger, and calculated. Category:Lady Nicole Category:Characters Category:Etansel Category:Aranoah Conflict